


Comfort Food

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request, request, sportarobbie, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sportacus is spying on Robbie from a tree he makes an observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

“Why do you eat so much cake, Robbie?” Sportacus jumped down from his perch in the tree above where Robbie was sitting and stood in front of the taller man, he wasn’t aware doing so was creepy, especially if that person happened to be your crush.

“WHo the-” Robbie choked on his cake and stared daggers at Sportacus, “Oh, it’s just _you_.”

Sportacus giggled nervously and stood still, he never knew how to act when Robbie said things like that anymore, he use to just roll his eyes, but he wanted Robbie to like him back, and he knew doing that wouldn’t help.

“If you must know, _Sportaloser_ , it’s my comfort food.” he took another bite and stared at Sportacus, eyes glazed out of boredom and expectation. 

The elf raised an eyebrow, “Comfort food?” Maybe his definition of comfort food was different from Robbie’s. Comfort means feeling better, and sports candy always made him feel better...

Robbie shrugged and took another bite out of the lopsided cake. “Well, that, and it’s one of the only things I know how to make.”

Sportacus sat down next to Robbie and put a hand on his thigh, “Robbie, if you need somebody to comfort you, you can come to me.”

Robbie put down his fork and blushed. Did he really just hear that? He stared at Sportacus in disbelief, “Uh, thank you, Sportacus..?”

“No problem, Robbie! It’s my job to keep everyone in Lazytown happy! Even you.”

Robbie couldn’t stop the reddening of his face even if he tried. He nodded, “I’ll um… I’ll keep that in mind…” 

Sportacus stood up and put his hands on his hips triumphantly, “If you need anything you know where I am!” With that, he ran to the playground to play with the kids of the town.

Robbie stared down at his shoes to hide his face, maybe Sportacus wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For a short fic like this contact me @ queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
